Realization
by mellissa-malfoy12
Summary: A Harry Potter Fic. Contains a OC falling for a character from the book. Give it a chance.
1. Meeting

_**Hullo people, I know I should update my other stories but I having horrid writers block. Anyways, this a RP that I am working on with one of my good friends. Kara is her character, and I am writing as Gred and Forge. Hope you like it, I will have another one we are writing up soon, just gotta type it. Also I promise I will update Mysterious Wats when I find a way to continue, so now I am off to listen to Glee, I will update soon, seeing as we write everyday.**_

_**mm3md**_

* * *

The air had that magical feeling in it today, and it also had the feeling of snow in the air. One of those days where you could practically see the blue tint that meant snow, which was nice. It also seemed to be one of those days, where you knew something was going to happen, but you just didn't know what that was going to be exactly. Well if you asked a couple of people that might be their answers to what today felt like, the others would call those people bonkers. Simply mad, or stuck in their childhood states. You couldn't tell when things were going to happen…and days couldn't feel magical. They were off for Winter break now, and enjoying the time where they could walk around by themselves. Unguarded by teachers or parents, or anybody else. It was this kind of freedom that their parents allowed them, that they'd been waiting for since they were kids.

There was a young Kara Trent, just having turned seventeen years old in October. The 31st to be exact, on her favorite holiday. Halloween…even if Christmas was a close second. There was just something intoxicating about Halloween that kept her feeling like she could do just about anything that she put her mind to. Other teenagers just saw it as a day to goof up, but no…not Kara Trent. It was a day where she actually felt magical. Like the ideas of witches, wizards, ghosts and magical beings actually came into everyday life. The day after though…others stopped even thinking about believing, but no she cared the same as the day before. Even if others called her childish, she had a feeling deep down inside that something had to be going on. Something they couldn't see…just a world that was elsewhere. It sounded preposterous, but she knew there had to be something more than this boring place.

"Kara!" came a yell, as she was shaken…quite violently out of her little daydream. "Wait, wh-!" she started, finding herself pretty much thrown into a snow bank that had been left by the storm two days ago. "Alex, stop pushing me into the snow!" she yelled, as she spit out a mouthful of snow and glared up at him. Shivering as she stood up, and brushed the white snow off of her clothes. "You keep on doing that." She muttered, "Every freakin time you come and see me…" she said quietly, as she gave him a hard punch in the arm. He winced, "This from the boy that walked all the way over to dunkin donuts to buy you this." he said, as he held a warm cup out to her from behind his back. "And how can I be sure that's not like…poisoned?" she asked, "You take a sip." She said, smirking as he took a gulp of the rather hot white hot chocolate.

"Dammit!" he yelled, as he stuck out his tongue and waited for the pain to pass over. The cold air helped. Kara took the drink from his, "Thanks Danny-Boy." She said, as she took the drink, blowing on it softly and taking a sup. He scowled slightly at his nickname, before she gave him a hug. "I really do hate that nickname." He said, as he pat her on the head. Kara nodded, "Of course you do." She said, as she ran off towards the park. Kara stood at about five foot six, and had pale complexion, pale pink lips to go with them. Her right eye was an emerald green color, and her left one was bright blue. She had lost the vision in her left eye, and blamed the two colors on a genetic disorder called Heterochromia. Her blindness…she couldn't really remember where it came from; all she knew was that it had probably been her own fault. An accident.

Her hair was chestnut brown and fell down to just barely touch her shoulders, and fell shaggily into her eyes. Over her eyes she wore a pair of pretty heavy prescription glasses that had a rectangular shape to the lenses. Each lens was framed with a thin red colored frame. That day she wore a pair of black cargo pants that were a bit baggy. Held up by a black and red checkered studded belt on a red base. Her shirt was red, and had a black cross against the front of it. Over that she wore a thicker black hoodie, with a faux wolf fur lining on the inside and on the edge of the hood. Her shoes were a pair of red converse, the white laces replaced with black ones. Her hoodie was zipped up completely, the soft fur part rubbing against her neck. That was quite nice. Just for this day she happened to be wearing a black hunting hat, that had a fur lining almost identical to the one on the inside of her hoodie.

As she walked along she took small sips from her hot chocolate every so often, chucking it into a garbage once they reached the park. "Hey…there are those asses from school." She muttered, as she snickered. "Hold on, I'll be right back Danny." She said, as she went to go and climb up a tree, glad none of the branches broke. "Hey!" she said, as she grabbed their attention, crawling over to a branch and shaking it, practically coating them in the snow that fell from the tree. She got down faster than she had gone up, "Bye Danny gonna go hide now!" she said, as she ran off, and hid behind a tree a bit farther away. That was fun, but she'd rather not get found by those people.

* * *

Fred and George walked through muggle London. The snow began falling heavily and people were slipping on sheets of un-seen ice. They were looking for new ingredients for new joke items. They needed new ideas, not that the ones they had were old to people, they were just old to the two of them. As they walked along the sidewalk, only stopping occasionally to chuck a snowball or two at an unsuspecting passer-by they noticed a rather unique girl running quickly towards them. She had brown shaggy hair and was running a bit to fast. Before they could move, the girl slipped on some ice and plowed into the both of them, throwing them back into a large snowbank. The snow ran down their backs, making them even more cold than before. The twins began laughing loudly.

"Whoa there missy!" cried George, grinning, snow dripping out of his ginger hair. Fred was grinning too. The girl looked scared, for she had a reason to be, two burley guys and a smaller boy had ran up to the small group and began cracking their knuckles. Boy did that bring back memories to the twins. Fred stood up and pulled George and the girl up with him.

"Now now, there is no need for that boys" he said, wiping off the snow from his black blazer. George stood next to him grinning widely. They knew just how to handle this lot.

"Oh yeah ginger? Well Kara, here got on our nerves and needs to be taught a lesson.' said the small dark haired boy. George actually let out a laugh. The boys looked murderous.

"I don't think so, you would never hit a girl would glasses would you?" Fred asked, smirking. The boys looked at Kara, and grunted, only to walk away, eyes gleaming with malice. The twins grinned again, high-fiving each other. When they turned to Kara, they gasped. "You don't think? George?" he said, grabbing his twins sleeve.

"For you're information I do think Fred, but I'm not sure! Could it be?" George said, wiping his eyes. This girl matched the perfect description of the long lost witch. From her glasses to the shape of her nose.

"But it can't be!" Fred replied.


	2. Unsure

**Hullo :) Another chapter, I probs won't update everyday, but I'll do my best just to update when I can, and for Mysterious Wats... I still don't know, I kinda ran myself into a hole... :( Anyways...here ya go :)

* * *

**"Um...what can't be?" asked Kara, as she pulled off her hunting hat, and studied it intently in her palms. "Sorry about running into you like that." She said, as she gave them a soft smile. Her mismatched eyes looking after them intently, so they were twins. She had never really seen a pair of identical twins before…fraternal sure, but never identical. She glanced between them, if she ever found herself hanging out with the lot, she'd have to learn how to tell them apart. It must have hurt their feelings when people mistook them for the other. She knew that it would have bothered her greatly…but she herself didn't have any siblings. Of course like anybody that had never had a sibling of their own before, she just wanted to at least try…having an older brother or something. Younger siblings, yeah no thanks.

They looked a bit like they were having a stare at her, and she couldn't imagine why. Well…she had just run headlong into the two of them, flung them accidently into a bank of snow and lured over a batch of idiots from her school. Those two smaller guys were virtually powerless, but the powerhouses had no brains without the other ones.

"Um…I'll get back at them, I'll just chuck a few firecrackers into their lockers after the holidays are over." She muttered, unsure what these two really wanted.

* * *

The twins started laughing at this.

"Really? Can we help?" Fred asked. George laughed when he saw Kara's eyes widen. "Im serious, we have a few jokes we could test on them." he added.

"Yeah, we are the owners of probably one of the most popular joke shops in London." George said, waving his hand in the air dramatically. "Also, even though I highly doubt it, we think you are the long lost witch of our generation. The story goes that every other generation, there is a witch or wizard who doesn't receive their full powers and someone from that generation must find them and train them. Fred and I have been looking for that person ever since we found out that it was someone from our age line." George explained.

"The only way we can be totally sure is if you come with us." Fred added, holding out his arm, for the girl. "Oh wait! Gred we are sooo dumb, we haven't introduced ourselves." Fred said, face-palming himself.

"Ah well then, I Gred and this is Forge, or you can call us Fred and George." George said bowing deeply as his twin did. "Now then, come with us, we need to check if you are the "Chosen one," mind you we already have one...but thats besides the point."

* * *

Kara's face was a mix of something she couldn't quite show…mostly surprise, and then…was that curiosity? She couldn't really be all that sure, but she knew that she wanted to go with them. She got a strange feeling when she was around those two…like they were like she knew them, maybe from a long time ago. Or maybe it was just the feeling of meeting somebody that was more like you than anybody else you ever knew.

"Alright…I'll give." She said, "We'll go see if I'm the witch you're talking about…" she said, half not sure if she should believe what the lot of them were telling her. Didn't they tell her that they liked to play pranks. And apparently they had a joke shop in London…well she wouldn't know, Ireland was a tad bit off from there. In distance at least, for wizards it seemed extremley close, consiering the fact that all they had to do was apparate or jump into a fireplace with some floo powder.

Kara held out a hand to each of them and shook, "My name is Kara Trent…it's I suppose it's an honor to meet you." She said, as she gave them a soft smile. Shaking their hands vigorously, with the firm handshake that most girls her age lacked. Letting go she took the arm that Fred offered her, and cocked her head to the side. "Where exactly are we going to find out?" she asked, wondering where you could prove if somebody was a witch or not.

She hoped though…that if it ended up she wasn't what they were looking for, that they wouldn't feel the need to just never speak to her again.

**

* * *

p.s- The lines represent the changing of writers, I'm writing as the twins, my friend is Kara.**


	3. Leaky Cauldron

**Heyy... nother chapter.**

* * *

Fred thought of the Leaky Cauldron and they apperated. When they reappeared, Kara ran to the nearest trash can and lost her lunch.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, its not that bad after the 3rd or 4th time you apperate, Its quite fun actually." George said, smirking, remembering how at the holidays they would make their mum mad by apparating down to the kitchen of Grimwauld place when Sirius was alive. Georges face fell at the thought of Sirius. Even though they weren't too close to him, he was a great joker and they missed hanging out with him during the holidays.

"Tell me Kara, do you see anything in that spot?" Fred asked, pulling George out of his memor

ies of Sirius.

* * *

"Which spot...there see to be quite a bit of them." she said, as she turned and cocked an eyebrow at him. Well...now she was sure that they weren't tricking her. But her stomach was still hurting like hell, and she hoped they wouldn't have her apparate anytime soon...let her at least get over the first time, before they threw her into it again.

She reached forwards and touched the wall lightly with her fingertips, "Seems...a bit strange. Why?" she asked, as she turned her eyes training on the two of them. She removed her hat and had half the urge to just shove it in her pants, but decided her hoodie pocket would do just fine.

Shaking her head her hair fell into her eyes a bit unevenly, and she sneezed.

* * *

"Think hard." George said. She was touching the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. George and Fred watched eagerly, waiting for the grungy bar to reveal itself to Kara. Suddenly the door opened knocked Kara off her feet.

"You alright?" Fred asked, holding out his hand for Kara she struggled to get out of the snowbank. When she took his hand she stared at the wall, but it wasn't just a grungy old wall anymore. There was a door, and above it was a sign that said "Leaky Cauldron." George smiled, they had found the missing witch. Inside of the pub there was a loud chatter, and a memorizing smell was coming from within.

* * *

"Well...that's not something that you see everyday." said Kara, as a smirk pulled at the side of her lips. "Really...quite something else." she said, as she let go of Fred's hand. Where had this world been all her life? Sure...she had made things happen...animals do things, things happen to certain people. How had she been so blind all her life?

She slunk back a bit closer to Fred, not sure what to think. There were so many people she had never met before, but she seemed inclined to stick side-by-side with these boys, and nobody else. It just seemed like they wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She was glad, that they had been the ones to find her.

* * *

**Sorry they are kinda short... **


	4. Learning

**_Hiya, So heres another Chapter._**

* * *

"This, Kara is the Leaky Cauldron, the meeting point from the wizarding world to the Muggle world, oh a muggle is a non-magical person. You'll meet tons of people here. Com'on Fred, lets bring her to Gringotts to get some money, and buy her a wand." George said, walking through the crowd and through the back door. He took out his own wand and tapped the bricks above the trash can. They moved all on their own and revealed an arch way that lead into a small bustling alley.

"If you want your money to be safe, the safest place on earth is Gringotts, one of our older brothers works there, he is a curse breaker. There was another safe place but, ever since Snape took over, its gone down hill." Fred said, as they entered the giant bank. When they reached the main desk, the goblin looked down at them.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"We found the missing witch of generation 23, we need to go to her vault." George said, waving his wand over Kara. Above her head, a check mark appeared, proving to the goblin that Kara was the witch.

* * *

Kara just clung a little bit closer to Fred; there were just way too many people around here. It wasn't that scary though, since they were there. "What do you guys use for money?" she asked, as she glanced up at Fred, who she had her arms around one of his. They were also warm…and she had recently been sitting with her ass in a pile of snow, so any warmth that she could get was welcomed. She already knew she'd be able to tell the two apart.

As they were lead to the vault, via what appeared to be some kind of really old gondola canoe…they finally got there. Being let in, Kara glanced back to them. There were what seemed to be a lot of shimmering coins, "So…um…how much money is that?" she asked, as she bit down on her lower lip curious.

The goblin seemed to walk off, stating that if they wanted to take anything that they'd have to come get him first. It was even stranger and creepier in these tunnels than it had been with all the people around, and she merely hoped that nothing would come out behind some random corner.

* * *

Once the small group made their way out of Gringotts, they started heading towards Ollivanders, when they passed their own shop.

"Thats our shop, we started it a little while ago from the funds our friend gave us when he won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We'll give you grand tour, after we get your wand." Fred said, noticing that Kara was keeping close to him, he leaned towards her ear. "Don't worry your pretty little head, nothing is going to hurt you here, just stick close and don't do anything stupid, you'll be fine." he said under his breath. They arrived at Ollivanders...but remembered that Ollivander hadn't been seen in little over a year.

"Crap. Looks like we'll have to find someone else or make our own. Ollivander is the best though, no one can beat him." George said, continuing to cuss under his breath all the way back the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

Kara let go of his arm once he mentioned the 'nothing going to hurt you' part, it always kind've…creeped her out when people whispered in your ear. It always sent chills down her spine, and left goosepimples running on her arms. Though that faded, and she just nodded. Once he had finished his whispering though they started to face from her arm, and she let out a sigh.

"I wasn't afraid or anything…" she grumbled, as she crossed her arm against her chest. Damn…who got afraid just walking around.

She paused for a few seconds, remembering the fact that she had left her parents back home. But then again, would they miss her all that much. It was always blah blah grades, never how are you doing sweetie? And they hated magic more than anything…saying that only horrible people were interested in that sort of stuff. Of course she was, how could you not love magic?

Kara glanced off to the side, "Well…don't ask me…cause I really have no idea." She said, as she gave a sheepish smile. Her face turning to glance off to different people every so often. "They sell owls…why?" she asked, as she noticed a few smaller kids carrying around what looked like caged owls. That wasn't something that you saw everyday where she lived. Now that she thought about it, owls seemed to be flying off in every direction, looking as if they were on business.

* * *

"We use owls to send letters, we don't, what do ya call it, email?" George said, smirking. "We like our traditions. Forge! I just remembered, we have an extra wand from that stupid Snatcher." Fred's face lit up at the thought of this.

"Good!" he said, opening the door for Kara, George bowed her into their magnificent store.

* * *

**Hope you like it ^-^**


	5. Who now?

**Nother Chapter ^-^**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my god..." she said, as she slid in behind. "This is probably the most fantastic place I have ever seen." she said, as she looked around the store in awe. There seemed to be pranks of all sorts and shapes. Small labels read what each were, and she couldn't help but wonder what they did. She even noticed self-flying fireworks...this was so amazing. A paradise for her.

"How did you make all this stuff?" she asked, as she turned herself so that she could look at him. She'd really never seen a place as magnificent as this. It was like a giant toystore, full of well...magic, but these were jokes. That made it ev

en better.

* * *

George and Fred watched as Kara's face lit up with delight.

"We made them from scratch, every single thing. Took forever thats for sure. We had to order the ingredients and then put it all together, not an easy task. I take it you like it?" Fred said, smirking. Kara nodded. "Well then, you are in luck, we will give you the grand tour. Our first stop is the pigmypuffs, we don't exactly know what they are..."

"Girls go mad for them though." George finished. By the time they had finished the tour it was already 5 o'Clock. Fred's stomach gave an audible growl. "Someone's hungry."

"Why yes I am, Kara, would you like to stay for dinner? Our treat, and if you would like, you may stay with us for a while, we have taken on the responsibility of training you, we don't wanna lose you." Fred said, smiling in Kara's general direction.

* * *

Kara nodded, "Yeah…I don't know if you'll understand this, since you've lived here forever. I guess I've just felt strange…living among…um, muggles…" she started, the word feeling strange on her tongue. Some of her few friends…well all of them, had been muggles. She couldn't think too badly of them, but she didn't know how much she would miss them.

"It feels really good, to be around people that are the same as me, I guess…she muttered, as she rubbed the side of her head. A bit of an embarrassed blush creeping into her cheeks for a few moments before it faded away. "And speak of the devil…I am starving now." She said, as she bit down on her lower lip, holding back a smile.

She paused for a few moments, stopping to think. "It's really no bother at all?" she asked, "I mean I wouldn't want to go and be a major inconvenience to you." She said, and really how could she not be? Why would the two of them be used to having a seventeen year old girl hanging around with them? It just seemed like it would strike many as odd.

* * *

"Not at all, anyone is welcome here! Cept Deatheaters...they can go...OH i forgot! You don't know who The Deatheaters are, or who You-Know-Who is, or what a snatcher is... Gred...we have a lot of explaining to do!" Fred exclaimed, just realizing Kara didn't know a lot about the wizarding world.

"Well we should start out by saying that we are in a crisis, our world is currently being...or well trying to be over-run by Phil... we can't say his real name or else we'll get attacked and killed. But anyways, he, Phil, is trying to destroy all Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, because, like many others think that Magic should be kept in all Magic families." George explained.

"But, we have someone big fighting for the light, Harry Potter... he is the chosen one, he has to kill Phil. Our jobs, as members of the Order of The Phoenix, is to try and hold off the deatheaters and keep them from killing off to many people. The Order has sustained many losses, like the loss of Dumbledore, our leader. He was killed by Snape... one whom we so foolishly believed was one of us, and Mad-Eye Moody. He was killed by a deatheater while we were transporting Harry to our parents house, thats how Gred here lost an ear, Snape cursed it off." Fred continued. He took out his wand and flicked towards the stove, which clicked on and began to heat the water that George had just placed upon it. "Pasta ok?"

* * *

Kara probably looked more than dumbstruck for a few seconds, as she tried to understand what they were saying. This…You-Know-Who…or Phil. Wow, Phil really didn't sound evil at all, did it? Was wreaking havoc on the wizarding world. She paused to think for a moment.

Her parents weren't wizards or witches…and she was. It struck her that it was probably better for her parents that she left. She was basically supposed to be a muggle that had just been gifted with magical abilities. Strange…her parents probably would have been in danger if she had stayed. If not, it was a nice excuse to keep the guilt away.

"Wait-Wait…how in bloody-hell…do you go from the conversation of a crisis of that level…to pasta?" she asked, as she stared over at George wide-eyed. Oh wow…he really was missing an ear. She sighed and pressed her palm against her forehead. "That just totally…killed any mood at all." She said, as she cracked a grin and walked over to George. She stood on her toes, "Kinda wanna see closer…" she said, as she examined his ear. "Oh wow…that's really weird." She said, "Y'know, I can't see out of my left eye…and I don't really remember why. Probably something stupid I did." She said, as she stepped back, glancing back over to Fred for a second. "Oh and yes…pasta is fine…"

* * *

**Im just gonna start off by saying I did not come up with that name for Voldy. The author of the Hogwarts Blog did, and It made me happy. So I hope you like it so far, and soon, my OC, Marie, will be coming into play.**

****


	6. Do it right

**Updateness is running through me :) and so is Glee music...and blood...but beside the point.**

* * *

George ginned as Kara took a look at his earhole.

"I usually keep it covered, plus its a good storage area... at least I think so, mum says its unsanitary." George said after Kara looked away. "Plus, we aren't done explaining our world yet." he added, smirking a bit.

Kara gave a soft smile and poked him in the shoulderblade, "I'm not sure that I'd like to touch something you'd been storing in your ear, George." She said, as she gave a soft smile. "What do you put in there exactly?" she asked, as she tucked some hair behind her own ear.

She paused, "Well then…would you care to tell me the rest?' she asked with a bit of a smirk.

Both the boys laughed, placing bowls on the table. That night Fred and George told Kara everything they knew about the wizarding world, Hogwarts and anything else they could think of. They told her about Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, and how they used to drive him crazy, and they told her about Umbridge, or as they like to call her, Umbitch.

"It was our last year anyways, we don't regret leaving, we only regret not leaving a mark on her." Fred said, pushing his second helping of pasta away. George nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, same with Malfoy, the scrawny git, he's like the boys we saved you from. Thats how we knew what to do.' George said.

Kara held her breath a bit, at hearing that Malfoy was like the boys boys that she was saved from. Well...they both kinda knocked those boys off. Define saved maybe...she seemed to have helped a fair bit herself. As she glanced over at them having finished her first serving of pasta, and been full after that.

"This world seems a lot cooler than mine ever was." she muttered, as she pulled her knees up against her chest. It was warm this way, and she felt comfortable in this seat. "Do you guys need to do anything else tonight?" she asked.

"Not that we can think of, it's Freds' turn to close shop." George said, itching the outskirt of the wound. "I'm going to go wrap some gauze around my hole, you are welcomed to watch, help Fred or just sit here if you'd like." he added, standing up.

"I'm going to watch you wrap your ear, and make sure you do it the right way." she said, as she smirked. "Because you really shouldn't be scratching it like that." she said, as she caught his arm and pulled his hand away from it. "That's not...very good for it, George." she said, as she glanced back to Fred. "See you in a minute." she said, as she followed after George.

"I do do it right, my mum taught me." George said defensivly, as him and Kara headed to the bathroom. When George entered the bathroom, he looked back at Kara, and smirked. "Watch closely." he said, pulling out his wand. When he flicked it, the cabinet flew open, the gauze flew out and began wrapping itself around George's ear neatly. "See? Told you, you woulda had more fun helping Fred close the shop, the doors usually put up a fight." he said after the gauze stored itself away again.

Kara smirked and stuck her tongue out at him, "Well excuse me for not picking my priorities correctly." she said, as she leaned against the bathroom door and rolled her eyes. "I haven't exactly been in...the wizarding world for all that long." she said, as she glanced down at her converse. "It's really like nothing I've ever experienced before, and I feel like I missed out a bit...on the life that I was supposed to have." she said softly, frowned a little bit. "I would have much rather grew up like this..."

George snorted

"It's not all its cracked up to be, I mean, we are in the middle of a crisis and all, but tell you what, how about tomorrow night for dinner, Fred and I take you to our parents house, then you'll feel closer. Our mum is the best cooker, she can make anything. Also be careful she'll try to feed you till you burst." George said, walking out of the bathroom, smirking.

Kara felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, he really did know how to cheer a person up. "And your mother won't care at all, that you have some seventeen year old girl living with you?" she asked, as she gave him a soft smile. She walked over, and followed him out of the bathroom. Her hands clasped comfortably behind her back. "You two both are brilliant though..." she mumbled. "Don't let the compliment get to your head..."

"Oh she'll care, she'll think we are like...corrupting you or something...or using you as a toy... but as she yells at us, we will try to tell her that you are the missing witch of our generation, but she won't listen until you tell her yourself." Fred said, walking into the hallway, his lip bleeding. "The doors were particularly nasty tonight, they put up an epic fight." he added. George laughed and opened the door the a small bedroom.

"I hope this is alright." he said, looking at Kara.

* * *

**And this is where I leave you...I will update soon.**


End file.
